Sometimes memories are unavoidable
by AlwaysLaughing242
Summary: Sometimes kids look like their parents, they act like them, and sometimes not only parents notice that resemblance. Sometimes that resemblance brings unavoidable memories for the ones who had known more than one generation, it brings homesickness. Review!


**Ok, this was an idea I got while writing an essay for school, the topic was our thoughts about Graduation and what could possibly happen some years after**, **and I had just seen the last Harry Potter movie, so I started wondering...**

**Criticism is welcome! But be nice, please.**

**I own nothing.  
**

Okay, maybe some other times I admit I deserved it, but not now; actually, this time I could swear I didn't do anything to earn a not-so-delightful trip towards the Headmaster's office, and certainly, neither did Rose.

I know it's been hardly more than a week since we started Hogwarts, but I'll be lying if I said that I have managed to keep myself out of trouble. Of course I can't use my own version of the story, where I explain that trouble seems to find me before I can find it, at least not sitting in front of Professor McGonagall and with Rose's glare of disapproval and 'blame-you-for-all-my-future-troubles' digging directly into my face.

So long, I have earned some teacher's advice on how **not** to be like my father, or even my grandfather and his messy friends, when I stepped in a small argument with Scorpius over how a Death Eather wasn't a good person in **any** way, and some other little troubles that put my name in a lot of conversations.

Of course, not everything was mean-intended, for example, the incident with the broomstick. That was something I **had** to do, that teacher was treating us like fools, and I'm son of two of the best Quiddich players of all times, not to mention, their families can fly in an outstanding way, and I had the luck of inheriting that talent… I grabbed a broomstick for the first time before I could even walk alone or say 'mom', and the teacher found my attitude a little irrelevant; but nothing of that caused me enough trouble to be sent to the Headmaster's office before, and I clearly couldn't imagine how Rose was related to any of my inappropriate behavior.

I'm perfectly aware of the last name I own, and I'm well informed about the story of my family and their participation in the War, making their names legends. I have to admit when I first arrived to Hogwarts I found out a lot of stuff my parents weren't precisely sharing with us, but they never lied to us, the problem is, we only knew the basics… not enough to understand why everyone looks at dad when we walk in Diagon Alley, or why they seem surprised to find him in King's Cross Station… Everyone knows him for a reason, something he never told us was _that_ important; he told us him, mom, our uncles, aunts and grandparents were an _important_ part of the War, but he never mentioned the way our History teacher did; he told us he was saved many times from the killing curse because a spell our grandmother casted on him, but he didn't say he was the _only_ wizard in the whole history who had survived that curse, and that it came from the most powerful and evil dark wizard in the world, the same from the War, Lord Voldemort.

Anyway, reading a little about the Second Wizarding World War History in the library (a book that Rose found interesting enough to catch my attention), I found everything my parents have always told us, but I also found some more details that helped me understand a little more the behavior of people around me, my siblings and my dad.

Four days ago I spoke to James about it, of course he had noticed something was odd, but he didn't pay much attention to it on his first year. And three days ago I wrote a letter home, telling dad about my recent discoveries, which he found 'good', and wrote back that 'certain things feel better being found out by our own, and are easier to understand, than how hard it is to explain them for the ones who already lived them once'.

I guess I can't really complain, because if I were him, I couldn't find the worlds to explain my kids how I defeated the Dark Lord without sounding a little… _presumptuous_?

Returning to the previous topic, I wasn't disappointed at all at the letter we got from dad (though James surely was, he maybe hoped more information to brag about with his friends), but I was sure he would be disappointed at my next letter if I wrote him about how I dragged Rose to the Headmaster's office with me (I still don't know how or why).

Finally, after what seemed like years of silence and strong stares (I can't say which one of them was stronger, McGonagall's or Rose's), the Headmaster resumed my agony.

"I want to congratulate you" She spoke softly and, for a fraction of second, she let a small smile of tenderness cross her lips, and I thought for myself that maybe, just maybe, she had lost herself for that fraction of second, in a flashback "Both" She added, understanding that I needed her to be specific, otherwise I would have known she meant just Rose.

"Excuse me, Professor" I paused, not knowing exactly how to talk to her, feeling that there was something more than just 'congratulations' behind that short smile "But I can't see the reason _**I'm**_ being congratulated for"

"Slow down, child" She said, her strength and professor-like stare returning to her "Rose Weasley" She stated finally directing her attention and her glare to someone else since I entered the room "I will send an owl to your parents communicating how proud is Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry to have a student as yourself, my dear"

"Me, Professor?" Rose doubted and stammered a little, and I felt relieved that the reason for our visit was positive, or Rose would **never** forgive me for that.

"Of course" She said taking a parchment of her desk and lifting if to face the warm, yellow, almost candle-like light of the table in front of us "You have gotten a really good grade in the first exam all the first year students take when they start attending to Hogwarts, the best grade in the last 25 years of Hogwarts History, actually"

"Really?" Rose asked with a smile on her face, her red bushy hair falling over her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkling at the good news "25 years… that's… 1991, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed" McGonagall said letting slip another of her mysterious smiles, but this time I didn't understand why, what did 1991 have to do with anything? "And I should have supposed you would figure that out straight away, after all, it was your mother who presented this same test during her first year 25 years ago, it was Hermione Granger the best student we have ever had in this School, and it's from her from whom you inherited that brain, I would recognize that intelligence anywhere"

Rose and I couldn't help but smile, I knew she must have felt absolutely proud… I mean, who else understands that 25-years-ago insinuation than her?

"All right" She continued "It was only that for now, you're free to enjoy the rest of your afternoon, and send greetings to Ronald and Hermione from me"

With a sudden movement we stood up, but I was gestured by McGonagall to stay seated while Rose said goodbye and left, closing the door behind her and leaving me waiting for any good news.

"Wait, young boy" She said peacefully and I turned to meet her glare directly for the first time "Oh, dear lord" She paused holding in a gasp "You surely look a lot more like your father than James does"

I smiled, calming down a little "It's because of the eyes, as I've been told, Professor" I paused "I'm sorry, but I still cannot understand why I'm here, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with my grades so far"

"Oh, I agree" She said readjusting her glasses and turning back to me "You're here for the same reason I once had the honor to take your father out of his class, making sure he was placed on certain room of the third floor, right next to your grandfather"

I doubted a little, not understanding quite well what she meant, but the last part kept echoing through my mind… my dad and my granddad together?, that was impossible, I knew my dad never met his father… and the only place that joined together centuries of Hogwarts History was… "The Trophy Hall?" I guessed.

"Exactly Potter" She solemnly nodded "You're making history"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I still don't understand" I said trying to sound more respectful than irritated.

"I've been talking to your Flying teacher, and even when she doesn't like the way you behave in her class, we've decided you are the new Seeker of Gryffindor's Quiddich Team" She stated calmly and I took a second to understand what this meant.

"But, first grade students are not even allowed to own a broomstick, how-"

"I know, I know" She replied interrupting me "But for you, the Potters, rules aren't a strong enough barrier to keep your talent on hold until we're ready to accept it"

"Our talent?"

"You're the third generation of Potters who were Seekers for Gryffindor, and you're the second generation of them who made it before Hogwarts' rules allowed to" She said "If you accept, you'll be next to them in the Trophy Hall"

"I would love to, Professor" I replied with a smile and this time she smiled back, and I was absolutely sure that behind that smile was an old memory, one that perhaps involved my father on some level.

"Oh, dear, before you go I need you to do me a favor" She said standing up from her chair and walking deeper inside of the office, I nodded in agreement "I'll be back in a minute" She said walking into a small door and closing it behind her.

I was alone at the Headmaster's office with the greatest news of all, and an opportunity to be just like my father or my grandfather were when they studied at Hogwarts.

I stood up from my chair and walked around the office, staring at the old empty pictures of the Headmasters when I found a familiar one, sitting exactly behind the current Headmaster's chair.

A Merlin-like, white bearded old man I didn't remember seeing during my conversation with McGonagall appeared in front of me while I read the name under the picture.

"Mr. Potter" He said softly, his voice like a strong whisper

"How do you know who I am?" I asked a bit startled

"You look a lot like him; you know" He said with a warm smile "Like your father, even more than James"

"You should wait two years and meet Lily" I smiled too, I didn't get tired of hearing that "She looks just like mom, you know her too, right?"

"Of course, of course" He laughed and his eyes sparkled light blue behind his moon-shaped glasses "How could I forget about little Ginny, when I knew her, her last name was still Weasley" He paused a little and then resumed, just like an old grandfather would do while reading a bedtime story "So three Potter kids?"

"Yes, sir" I answered, still looking at him and feeling some unknown warmth inside of my chest, something that made that man more familiar to me, like if I had known him for a long time

"I always knew Harry would name his kids James and Lily after his parents" He said "I could have guessed those two names right away, but you…" He trailed off fixing his glasses over his broken nose "I'm guessing between Sirius and Remus, but I don't really know your name son"

"No, sir" I said taking a deep breath, knowing the following explanation would be long "Actually, you're almost right, Sirius was an option, that's why my brother's name is James Sirius Potter; and mom explained to me that my sister's middle name, Lily Luna Potter, meant _moon_, and that was why she's named after Grandma Lily, Luna Lovegood and Teddy's dad, Remus Lupin, who was a warewolf"

There was a pause of understanding and his gaze turned questioning again, but just when I was about to introduce myself…

"Here" McGonagall said handing me two letters sealed with Hogwarts emblem "I consider myself a bit too old to wonder around the owlery, but I am sure you can handle sending this letters to yours and Rose's parents, can't you, Albus?"

"Sure, no problem" I said taking them and turning to the old Merlin-like wizard "Nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore"

And with that I walked out the door and closed it just in time to hear Dumbledore's picture ask quietly, almost crying "Have you said Albus, Minerva?"

"Yes" She responded and I could almost hear a smile appearing on her lips, one of her smiles full of memories and homesickness "But you, of all people, must have know Harry Potter would name one of his kids after you Albus"

"I actually never gave it a thought, Minerva" He barely whispered with peace "It's a bit curious, that after finding out all the truth the way he did, Harry's loyalty kept firm on me"

"Curious, I think, but not as unpredictable as the middle name of the boy, though" She paused, maybe staring at the old man's face, which must have shown real interest in knowing my middle name, because the pause was brief; the next three words McGonagall pronounced came out loud and clear and were followed by a gentle laugh of satisfaction from Albus Dumbledore, maybe a laugh not fully understood by Professor McGonagall, but the burning sensation on my chest told me that everything my dad ever told me about the wizards he named me after, wasn't enough to describe how good and brave they really were "Albus Severus Potter"

**Please review, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
